El deseo de Misao
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Misao está enamorada de Kagami, pero ésta, ignorante completamente de eso está siempre con la que a ella le gusta: Konata. Misao no tiene idea de qué puede hacer para llamar la atención de Kagami para que así le pueda ver al menos como una amiga, pues Misao se siente totalmente sola sin la miko. Oneshot con yuri y masturbación.


**Advertencia: **No soy dueño de Lucky Star, pero cómo deseo que sí lo fuera.

**El deseo de Misao**

No había nadie que pudiese saber por lo que estaba pasando la hiperactiva de la clase de Kagami, después de todo, tenía que ocultar aquella gran decepción que sentía cada día cuando tenía que ver a su admirada Hiiragi irse al salón 3-B para irse a almorzar siempre con esa enana de Konata. Puede que Kagami no se lo dijera a nadie tampoco, pero sin embargo era evidente que a ella le gustaba Konata, casi que se podía oler toda aquella atención que siempre le dedicaba a la otaku peliazul, mientras se olvidaba de Misao y no la tomaba en cuenta en absoluto, y eso la hacía sentir triste por dentro.

Misao, para poder drenar un poco la presión se dedicaba a charlar largamente con Ayano, y de vez en cuenta molestar a Kagami para hacerle ver que estaba allí, pero a ella no parecía interesarle en lo más mínimo. Kagami solo quería irse con Konata y estar todo el día juntas ellas dos. Misao las veía a veces salir juntas al parque, comprando juntas en Akiba, o en otras ocasiones tomando un té helado mientras reían y disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, pero ninguna notaba la presencia de Misao en aquellas ocasiones, ella solo estaba ahí, como si estuviese pintada o como si fuese un fantasma viéndolas desde lejos, y eso dolía mucho en el corazón de la morena.

Le dolía ver que Kagami no la amaba ni siquiera un poquito de lo que sí amaba a la enanita peliazul. Misao se sentía sola cada vez que las veía, sonrientes y despreocupadas. Misao era una chica muy hiperactiva, pero por alguna razón no tenía el valor necesario para confesar los sentimientos que guardaba hacia la pelilila, y eso la hacía sentir impotente y miserable, pues creía que jamás lograría hacer saber a su amada secreta lo que sentía, aunque aún si se confesaba, Kagami ya había demostrado que no siente absolutamente nada hacia la morena, si acaso amistad, pero hasta ahí.

Frustración era lo único que sentía niña atlética, no era capaz de drenar todo su dolor hablando con sinceridad de su problema con nadie, sencillamente no tenía el valor de hablar de eso con nadie que no fuese el vacío y ella misma. De vez en cuando lloraba cuando se encerraba en su habitación, pensando en ese amor perdido antes de ser confesado, y gimoteaba cada vez que visualizaba a la pelilila darle la espalda y alejarse con dirección a Konata, y una vez alcanzada se iban de allí agarradas de las manos, haciendo que Misao sienta todavía más dolor, pero jamás permitiría que nadie aparte de ella supiera por lo que está pasando.

Misao: Hiiragi, ¿por qué no me amas?- era siempre lo último que decía antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Se acercaban los exámenes, y Kagami nuevamente se alejaba de Ayano y Misao poniendo cualquier excusa, cuando lo que en realidad deseaba era ayudar a Konata para que así ambas algún día se pudiesen graduar, y eso Misao lo notaba sin que nadie le dijese absolutamente nada. Ayano en cambio parecía comprensiva y se despedía, para luego recomendar a la morena que se preparara y estudiara, como si así pudiese enamorar a la tsundere. Konata era una vaga total que se dedica día y noche a jugar eroges y ver anime, no estudiaba nada de nada, y aún así Kagami siempre la trataba con cariño y afecto, aunque a veces intentara poner mano dura en los estudios, pero eso claro está era por el bien de su amada peliazul. Misao, aunque no fuese una otaku, tampoco ponía interés alguno en los estudios, y la pelilila no la trataba igual, simplemente la regañaba o la gritaba un poco y después se retiraba.

La morena no encontraba la manera de tener el amor, o aunque sea algo más de atención de la miko. Un secreto muy bien guardado debería tener la enanita para lograr dicha atención, e incluso el afecto más sincero, de la que ambas estaban enamoradas.

En una ocasión encontró a Kagami sola comprando los ingredientes para la cena en su casa, y eso causo una gran ilusión en Misao, quien de inmediato empezó a gritarle de lejos y hacer gestos en el aire, en espera de que ella le saludara. La más grande de las tristezas y el más grande de los tormentos invadió cada uno de los sentidos de la colmilluda al ver que Kagami no se percató en ningún momento de su presencia, y simplemente se fue con sus bolsas de comida.

Presa del dolor y de la desesperación, Misao empezó a correr hasta su casa, cosa que le valió llegar bañada en sudor, y se adentró al baño a limpiarse mientras lloraba tan en silencio como podía, porque era demasiado doloroso y no fue capaz de reprimir alguno que otro sollozo.

Misao: Para ti no existo, Hiiragi. Daría lo que fuera porque me vieras y me dirigieras la palabra, como lo haces con la enanita- se decía a sí misma en medio de sus lamentos.

Estaba en la tina llorando sola con la cabeza apoyada en una orilla mientras el agua caliente era lo único que compensaba el terrible frío que la morena sentía en su alma, un frío tremebundo que comprimía de forma muy cruel su corazón. Aún recordaba cuando dos semanas atrás habían ido todas juntas a un karaoke, ella pensaba tomar el primer turno para cantar un lindo tema para Kagami, pero ella se había adelantado sin darse cuenta, y cantó de un modo un tanto avergonzado pero sin duda celestial el tema de 100% nai nai nai, algo que conmovió a todas, en especial a Konata, pero para Misao escuchar eso fue muy doloroso, como si la pelilila misma estuviese arrancando la piel del pecho de Misao para tomar su corazón y estrujarlo con fuerza.

Accidentalmente, mientras aún recordaba otros episodios dolorosos que Kagami confeccionó para ella, los dedos de la morena rozaron su propia intimidad, causando un raro cosquilleo que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y de pronto empezó a ver su propio cuerpo, el cuerpo que tanto deseaba entregar a la miko, al igual que su corazón. Sin duda que hacerlo con Kagami, aunque descartado desde el principio, hubiese sido algo inimaginablemente exquisito. A veces la niña hiperactiva se imagina el cuerpo de Kagami en estado de desnudez, sin duda algo maravilloso que no habrían palabras suficientes para agradecer tal dicha.

Misao: Hiiragi…- dijo en voz baja y tímida mientras empezó a tocar su intimidad.

Casi que inconscientemente, la morena empezó a utilizar sus dedos para frotarlos en la entrada de su vagina, y lo hacía rítmicamente. Misao empezaba a sentir algo de ese placer que se daba a sí misma por la ausencia de la niña que amaba. Pensar en Kagami hacía que este acto de masturbación empezara a sentirse mejor.

Misao: Hiiragi, Hiiragi, Hiiragi…

Era la única palabra que en estos momentos existía en la mente de la morena, que se imaginaba en diversas situaciones y poses, y la que más le gustaba era una en la que veía a la miko con un rostro tímido ofreciendo un beso de un modo tierno, aquello excitaba bastante a la morena y la hacía mover los dedos con más rapidez y empeño.

Misao: Hiiragi, Hiiragi, Hiiragi…

La pelilila en estos momentos lo era todo; su amada, su salvación y también su perdición por no quererla.

Misao: Hiiragi, Hiiragi…

La morena empezó a introducir sus dedos dentro de su vagina, empezando a mover estos dentro de las paredes internas que estaban bastante apretadas y mojadas, pero se cuido de no ir muy lejos. Si Kagami no la hacía suya, entonces preferiría morir virgen.

Misao: Ahh, Hiiragi, Hiiragi…

Sus dedos seguían moviéndose dentro de las paredes vaginales de la morena, tratando de imitar lo que creía ella haría la miko en su lugar. En todo esto Misao se metió un dedo de su otra mano en la boca, empezando a jugar con él con su lengua, pretendiendo que besaba a su amada Hiiragi.

Misao: Hiiragi, yo me… me…

Era bastante lo que sentía, la cabeza de Misao estaba a mil, y las imágenes más coquetas y sexys que podía maquinar se movían dentro de ella con gran rapidez mientras estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo por vez primera en su vida.

Misao: ¡Me vengooo!- trató de ser tan silenciosa como pudo, cosa que no le fue nada fácil.

Por un momento se quedó la morena dentro de la tina, luego de masturbarse con aquellas imágenes mentales de Kagami estaba muy agotada, y simplemente se quedó sumergida en el agua caliente mientras esperaba a reponer algo de su fuerza. Miró por un rato el techo, imaginando a la miko una vez más con una angelical sonrisa en aquellos labios que tanto deseaba besar.

Misao: Te amo, Hiiragi- susurró la morena.

Tal vez jamás fuese capaz de convertirse en la "esposa" de la pelilila, ya estaba escrito que dicho honor le pertenecía a Konata, pero nada le impediría al menos lograr que algún día su amada voltee a verla, y la quiera aunque sea como una amiga de verdad.

**Fin**

* * *

Un poco corto tal vez, pero no dejaré que eso me deprima y haré lo posible por hacer fanfics cada vez mejores. Saben muy bien que con sus reviews, follows o favoritos me causan una gran inspiración, así como también la sensación de que todo este esfuerzo vale la pena, y por eso siempre estaré al corriente.

Hasta otra.


End file.
